


The weight of a secret

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lots of it, Overwatch - Freeform, What does freeform mean, i dont know, secret, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hanzo has a secret and he trusts you with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This hasn't been proofread so I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy~
> 
> *Will rewrite this soon

As you strung your bow and notched an arrow on the string, your mind drifted elsewhere. You found yourself thinking about a man. An archer, taller then you and rather old in age. His name was Hanzo, and he was good with the bow, often finding himself in simple defense missions and skirmishes. 

You would love to talk to him, but he seemed to be busy lately. You didn't know what he did, but all you knew that you rarely ever saw him. 

When you joined overwatch, you were just a scout. Small and agile. Some overwatch members (Not the strike team- they were your family) laughed at you for being weak, and not an offense soldier. One day, inspired to train and work harder, you decided to add archery to your list of skills. And that's when he saw you, standing on the very particular spot on that day. 

Hanzo taught you how to handle the bow correctly and gave you some tips.

Thwap. The arrow hit the bullseye.

That was five years ago. Now he seemed to be avoiding you, often saying he had to go on missions and carry out tasks. You found out that it was a lie- you asked Jack and he said Hanzo doesn't go on defense missions. 

Putting the practice bow and arrows back into the holder, you left the training area and walked to Hamzo's quarters. On your way there, you admired the cherry blossom holograms (Athena projected them because the base didn't have enough room for that). 

You knocked on the door. Hanzo liked to be warned when someone wanted to see him. 

No response. Oh, well. Maybe he really was on a mission.

Having nothing else to do, you walked back to your room. It was a bit of a walk back. On your way, you heard muffled talking from the room to the right with the door closed. The walls in the base were rather thick, and you could make out some sentances.

"She needs to know!" 

"She does not. That is a very important secret. What will father say? If we let an outsider know the secret!"

"That's it! I cannot stand you, following traditions. Hide it from her, make her lonely. Or better yet, break her heart! I know how she looks at you, and you pretend to ignore it. You are an idiot if you believe that's the right choice!"

You felt as if you shouldn't be listening on this. Hearing the conversation come to an end, you hid behind a wall. If you continued down the hallway, it would be a dead end.

The door clicked open and Genji, of all people, walked away angrily. His usual soft footsteps are slightly noisier. It was a miracle he didn't notice you.

The shadows casted from the lighting hid you. Hearing the footsteps fade from the distance you let out that breath you were holding in. 

Thinking the coast was clear, you walked out.

Until a hand cupped your mouth, and pulled you inside the room. The door closed as your attacker pinned you against the wall, your back pressing against the door. Their other arm was planted beside you, preventing your escape. 

It was dark, and you could only see a faint outline of the person. You struggled against their grip.

"Let...me..." 

The hand against your mouth gripped tighter.

"Stop struggling and don't make a sound." 

The voice belonged to a male. He sounded older then you- and had a slight accent to it. As your brain started to narrow the voices down, you realized...it couldn't be, could it?

"H-hanzo?" 

You did not see the raging blush on his face as he realized the position you and him were currently in. He wanted to see your face, your reaction to him, pinning you and not letting you go until he had his way. He could feel your panicked breathing and racing heartbeat.

As you said his name, his hand released its grip from your mouth, but the other arm did not.

The gods, Hanzo loved it when you said his name. The way it rolled off your tongue made him out of control.

"I-I am sorry for treating you this way. I need to show you something."

"You could have told me without avoiding me."

"Please, promise me that whatever you see before you will remain a secret between you, me and Genji."

"H-hanzo....."

"Please."

The way he said it made you uncomfortable- as if he was doing...something..... naughty.

"I promise."

Hanzo stopped pinning you and stepped back. The light faded on and revealed the man, dressed in his half-ripped kimono, revealing the intricate dragon tattoo on his left arm. 

You gasped as you took in the features. Small, but shiny patches of reflective blue scales on his face, a blue mane running down from the back of his neck, and the most noticeable change, was the scaly blue tail, lined with fur. Hanzo was embarrassed- only few people had seen him like this. His father, brother & mother were the only ones who knew. 

Hanzo avoided your gaze as he stared down at the grounds, his horns, and everything else made him want to disappear from this moment. He stood there, waiting for you to do something. Anything. 

You stepped forward and stood closer.

Your hands cupped his face.

The now, half dragon flinched at your touch, blushing and had no choice but stared into your eyes as you did the same.

"Your beautiful."

Tears escaped his eyes as he could not hold it back. Years of hiding this secret took a toll on him- physically and mentally. Hanzo was smiling, as you wiped his tears. He enveloped you in his embrace, his hands wrapped around your waist. You run your hands through his mane as an attempt to make him relax. And the two of you stood there, frozen in time.

"Thank you"


End file.
